Power Rangers: Heroes of the Dimensions
by LordofGoodness
Summary: AU Operation Overdrive fic. Six workers of a video game company are chosen to become Power Rangers to protect the world from the forces of the evil lord Flurious.
1. The Beginning of the Adventure

In the city of New York, rain fell down across its street during the night. A man in a coat walked through the street and found a building, the place of a videogame company. Suddenly, the man pulled out a CD from his pocket and the door opened. The man entered and walked across its halls, and found a young man alone in a room. This young man was Mack Hartford. Mack was playing a videogame with his online friends in his computer. After playing it, Mack finally was bored.

"Okay, enough." said Mack. "I'm sick of this pathetic and lame attempt of a game." Expressing his dissapointment, Mack looked to his computer's webcam. "Do you guys feel the same."

"Yep, this game sucks." said Ronny Robinson of San Francisco.

"Horrible." said Dax Lo of Japan.

"This is boring." said Will Aston of Brazil.

"Definitely sucks." said Tyzonn of Spain.

"No, just no." said Rose Ortiz of England.

Mack was talking to his friends in the Internet. They were all working for the same company, Hyper Games Industries. They were beta testers that were sent to work in different offices of the company across the world. Finishing talking to his friends, Mack turned around and saw the mysterious man behind him.

"Hey, did you get in here, whoever you are?" Mack asked to the stranger.

"I am the Sentinel Knight." replied the stranger. "And this is yours." He offered a CD to Mack.

"Are you from R&D? Because we can't beta test it until the main office sends it down." said Mack in confusion.

"Forget that beta testing." answered the Sentinel Knight. "You and your friends will soon experience face real villains." He held the CD in the air and the CD emitted a light that projected several beings. For every creature that appeared, the Sentinel Knight called each by its name. A cat-like cyborg appeared, "Mig"; another cat-like cyborg appeared, "Benglo", an armored warrior appeared, "Kamdor"; a human-like girl, "Miratrix"; another cat-like cyborg, "Crazar", a fire creature, "Moltor." The CD then stopped showing these strange creatures. The Sentinel Knight then gave it to Mack.

"Whoa, how did you make it do that?" questioned Mack.

"The fate of the world is in your hands." replied the Sentinel Knight. "Play it now."

"You gotta learn to chill man." answered Mack. As soon as he got the CD, Mack reached his phone and made a call. "Security, it's Hartford. I have a sneakup here that you need to sweep quickly." But as he turned to the see the Sentinel Knight, Mack found that the visitor was gone. He reached his phone again and said "Oh, forget it. Later."

One hour later, after checking the CD to see if it was free from viruses, Mack put the CD in his computer's reader.

"Okay, beta force, it checks out virus-free and its called 'Power Rangers', whatever that means." said Mack as the game loaded in his screen. "I'm sending straight to the server so we can check it out together."

The game loaded and its narration played:

"This universe we inhabit is merely one of many in the vast multiverse. Each exists in its own dimension, where time and space interact with infinte possibilities. And the deadliest of dimension of all is Dreaxxuron, home of the unspeakable Flurious. He has already decimated six other dimensions. Your dimension, this solar system, remains the only beacon of light. Through the dimensional portal will flow life or death. Mankind depends on what you do next. You are the only hope of the world. Only you can be Power Rangers."

"What do you think?" asked Mack excited. "Been there, done that or take the little tour in this sewer?"

"Take the tour." said Ronny.

"Why not?" replied Will.

"Load it." anwered Rose.

"Your wish is my command." said Mack. He quickly initiated the game.

The six beta testers then set out to become the Power Rangers of the game. There were six colors: Red, yellow. black. blue. pink, and mercury.

"I always wanted to be create my own character. I'll be the Red Ranger with the power of super strength." said Mack.

"Well, I used to work as a stunt double. I'll be the Blue Ranger with the power of super agility." replied Dax.

"I am a racer at heart, so, I'll be the Yellow Ranger with the power of super speed." replied Ronny.

"Hey, metallic power is awesome, I'll be the Mercury Ranger, with the power to transform into mercury." replied Tyzonn.

"My name is French for pink, I'll be the Pink Ranger with the power of invisibility." said Rose.

"I am spy-for-hire, so I need accuracy. I'll be the Black Ranger with the power of enhanced senses." said Will.

"Okay, guys, you're ready to party?" Mack said. Suddenly, he began to glow with a white light. "Wait, is anybody else feeling a little weird?" The white light consumed him and Mack was sucked into his computer.

To be continued...


	2. The Mystery of Dreaxxuron

In the last chapter, Mack recieves a CD from a mysterious stranger called Sentinel Knight. He and five beta-testers begin to play a game called Power Rangers. Their mission is to save Earth from the evil warlord Flurious. After they have selected their superhero characters, Mack initiates the game, but he is transported to the realm of Dreaxxuron.

----

As Mack fell through a tunnel of light, he listened to the voice of the Sentinel Knight talking to him.

"Hear me, my beta testers. I have sent you through the portal of dimensions to the realm of Dreaxxuron, where you will be Power Rangers, beings of great power."

Suddenly, a red light enveloped Mack, and when the light dissapeared, he was dressed in a red suit.

The portal suddenly sent him to a large desert. Mack then took a chance to see himself.

"I actually morphed into the Red Ranger. Oh man, this is not good." said Mack. Suddenly, a man in a mercury suit fell right over him. Mack quickly recognized this person. "Tyzonn, you too?"

"Mack, I thought we were just playing a game." said Tyzonn amazed.

"Looks like we've become the game. I mean, you've turned into the Mercury Ranger.

"But, where are we?" asked Tyzonn.

"Must be Dreaxxuron, that place the Sentinel Knight sent us to, through the portal."

"The Sentinel Knight did this. He must be hypnotizing us."

"He could be." Mack then shouted at the sky "Game over, man!"

Meanwhile, in Earth, Dax was trying to find his friends, but his efforts had failed. "Hey guys, I'm locked out." said the Asian-American young man.

"I tried to find Mack and Tyzonn, but they are nowhere to be found." replied Will.

"Don't bother in looking." said Rose. "It must be a failure in the server. Hey, wait a minute..." Suddenly, Rose's computer lost communication with Ronny's computer. "Ronny? Anyone else see that?"

Ronny had been sent through the same portal as Mack and Tyzonn. And she was also dressed in a yellow suit.

"Watch out!" said Mack as he and Tyzonn saw Ronny falling near them. The two helped her.

"Before you ask, yeah, we all landed in this Dreaxxuron place." said Tyzonn to Ronny.

"And it looks like I turned into what the game called Red Ranger, Tyzonn's the Mercury Ranger and you, Ronny, you're..."

"Actually, the Yellow Ranger." said Ronny. "It's amazing, but how could we be in different places in one second..."

"And in Dreaxxuron the next, well, I don't know." the Red Ranger said.

"Great. Hey, what happened to Dax or Will or Rose?" said the Yellow Ranger.

"Don't know." replied Tyzonn as he pulled out a small handheld device. "But I trust this thing can get us through to anybody." Tyzonn pushed some of the buttons, but he did not get any kind of signal. "Guess they didn't make it through."

"But it sounds like we have other kind of company." said Mack, hearing a strange sound.

In the large Imperios castle at the center of the desert inhabited Flurious and his forces. Flurious stood alone in a dark room when someone came to him.

"Lord Flurious." said an armored warrior.

"Enter, Kamdor." said the evil warlord.

"I heard whispers in the Imperios. The invaders have arrived to Dreaxxuron." said Kamdor.

"There are no invaders, there are three weak youths." replied Flurious. "But still, they are invading."

"Kamdor can take them down." Kamdor said as he prepared his weapons.

"I give the order." replied Flurious, and with a wave of his hand, he threw Kamdor across the room. The armored warrior crashed into a door.

"As Lord Flurious commands." said Kamdor as he weakly stood back up and exited the room.

Back in the desert, Mack, Tyzonn and Ronny returned to the portal that had brought them to Dreaxxuron.

"Maybe we can go back through." said Mack. But the portal suddenly closed.

"Not anymore." replied Ronny.

Tyzonn heard as the sound become stronger with each minute. "What ever that thing is, it's getting closer." said the Mercury Ranger.

"Maybe we should check this thing out before it checks us out." said Mack.

The three Rangers walked across the wasteland. As they passed through the wasteland, Ronny asked "Why would this Sentinel Knight send us here and not the others?"

"Maybe he didn't." said Tyzonn. "We were in New York, San Francisco and Spain. That's the West Net."

"Right." replied Ronny. "And our other beta testers are in Japan, England, and Brazil, the East Net. Maybe the line went down."

"Great, we finally get a clean connection and we end up superheroes inside some weird game. It's impossible." said Mack.

"You want impossible? In this game, there are weird cat robots." said Tyzonn as he pointed to a strange cat-like cybernetic being.

"I am Crazar, I bring a message from Lord Flurious. Surrender or die." said the cat cyborg with a female voice.

"Sentinel Knight should reprogram this kittybot's voice settings." Mack replied.

"You dare mock the messenger of Lord Flurious?" said Crazar as she jumped to attack the Red Ranger.

"Hey, back off." said Mack as he punched Crazar, sending her flying several meters away from the Rangers. "Wow, I'm gonna like being the Red Ranger."

"Guys, we need a plan." said Ronny.

"Try this one." replied Mack. "Real or not, we play it like a game because that's what we do best."

"We don't even know what the rules are." answered Tyzonn.

"Well, who cares? We don't play by them anyway." said the Red Ranger.

"Right, do what we always do. Take whatever powers we have and push them to the limit." said Ronny.

Suddenly, Crazar attacked them again. "Lesson one, couldn't do this back in Earth." said Tyzonn as he transformed into a puddle of liquid mercury to make Crazar slip. She recovered and tried to attack Ronny, but the Yellow Ranger used her speed to evade her attack.

"Couldn't do that back in Earth too." said Ronny.

"You had your chance, now face Mig." repied Crazar.

"Mig? What's a Mig?" asked Ronny.

Suddenly, another cat cyborg appeared behind them. It was Mig.

"I don't know, but he doesn't look nice." said Mack

"No problem, this guy is mine." replied Tyzonn. He quickly attacked Mig, but his attacks were no unable to wound him. Mig then threw Tyzonn aside. "On the other hand, if anyone else wants to strike him, then I won't argue."

"This isn't a dream, this is game is for real." replied Ronny.

"That's means that if we lose, we die." said Mack.

To be continued...


	3. Battle

In the last chapter, Tyzonn, Mack and Ronny have been transported to the the alien world of Dreaxxuron by the Sentinel Knight. As the teens try to figure out why they have been brought there, they come face to face with the evil Crazar and Mig, agents of the infamous Flurious.

Tyzonn was doing his best to combat Mig, but his attacks were of no effect. Mig quickly moved onto the offensive and tried to strike Tyzonn, but the Mercury Ranger evaded the attacks and seized him by the throat. Mack and Ronny stood by, watching as Tyzonn took on Mig.

"We gotta do something." Mack said. "If that thing connects, it's gonna waste Tyzonn." Suddenly, Mack's handheld device began going off. Mack pushed some buttons and the image of the Sentinel Knight appeared on its screen. "It's the Sentinel Knight. Hey man, you've gotta help us. You've gotta get us out."

"Only you can save yourselves." replied the Sentinel Knight. "If you fight together as a team to defeat the forces of Flurious."

"Team? We're half a team. Where are the others?" Mack replied.

"Here, safe on Earth."

"Great, then get us outta here too."

"I can't. You have a battle to win."

"Mig can't hurt using my super speed." said Ronny. "But, he is immune to my attacks."

"Right, and Red Ranger or not, it will take more than physical strength to defeat him." replied Mack.

"Our connection is weakening. Remember fight as a team." said the Sentinel Knight before the transmission finally ended.

"When we get out of this, I'm gonna have words with that guy." replied Mack clenching his fist.

However, the struggle of the Rangers against Mig was being watched from afar by none other than Flurious. He and his loyal servant Miratrix watched the fight from Flurious's throne.

"Hmm, pitiful. Observe, Miratrix. The Sentinel Knight must be desperate to send such untrained warriors." said Flurious as he turned the viewscreen of his throne room off.

"My lord, the battle is not yet over." replied Miratrix.

"Do you doubt the outcome? None can stand against Mig,"

"Of course not."

"And now, Miratrix, I must prepare for a matter of greater import. The invasion of Earth."

"As Lord Flurious commands."

Back at the fight, Ronny ran around Mig with her superspeed, saying to Tyzonn "I'm trying to keep him off balance."

"That's not much of a plan!" replied Tyzonn doing his best to fight Mig.

"That's not the whole thing!" replied Ronny. Then she taunted Mig, saying "Hey, Mig! Come here, you stupid idiot!"

Mig heard her and ran to reach Ronny. However, Mack was nearby ready to set his other part of the plan in motion.

"Hey, Tyzonn. Jump and run! Now!" said Mack. Tyzonn did as he was instructed to.

"I'm not going just to leave this fight and leave her out there." said Tyzonn, worried that Ronny was about to face Mig single-handedly.

"You won't have to." said Mack, pulling out a special weapon from his suit's belt. "Drive Defender, Blaster Mode!" Mack fired a laser beam to boulder that was right over Mig. The shot hit the boulder, and it crushed Mig. However, Ronny was also there.

"Ronny!" screamed Tyzonn. "Look what you did. You stopped Mig, but Ronny... she's gone."

"Don't bet on it." replied Mack relaxed. Suddenly a yellow blur appeared in front of them. It was Ronny.

"It worked!" said Ronny excited.

"What at team!" replied Tyzonn overjoyed.

"Hey, this superhero thing could be pretty awesome after all." said Mack.

"Okay, now we just have to find a way out of here." replied Ronny. However, the rock Mig was crushed under began to crack.

"Tell me I didn't hear that." said Tyzonn.

"That is definitely not good." replied Mack. The boulder completely shattered, and Mig was free again "Nothing can stop him. He's unbeatable."


	4. Capture

In the last chapter, after their individual attempts to subdue Crazar and Mig (Flurious's ultra evil minions) fail, Tyzonn, Mack and Ronny are visited by a strange visage of the Sentinel Knight and told that they need to work as a team or they are doomed to fail.

Mack, Ronny and Tyzonn were about to be atttacked by Mig, Flurious's warrior. In desperation, Tyzonn lifted a rock and threw to Mig. However, he crushed it with his arm. Mack shot him with his Drive Defender, but the shots were uneffective. Finally, Mig punched the ground and severely wounded Mack and Tyzonn. However, Ronny managed to escape with her power of speed. Mack was about to lose consciousness, so he used his last moments to say "Ronny! Run away and get help!"

Mig took the unconscious Rangers and walked away while Ronny watched him. "Yeah, how am I supposed to get help?"

Back on Earth, Dax, Will and Rose still tried to find the others. Eventually, Rose said to Will "Okay, joke's over. I don't know how did you make everyone dissapear, but it's not funny anymore."

"Yeah, Will." said Dax. "You behind this? 'Cause I want to know the trick too."

"Seriously, I didn't do anything." answered Will.

"This is really troubling." replied Rose.

"How is this troubling?" asked Dax.

"Our friends vanished into thin air." replied Rose. "I don't think this is something you see normally."

"Wait a second, our friends dissapeared, not like a magic show or a comic book or a movie." replied WIll. "They are gone for real. And you can't blame me!"

"Will, I swear I'm going to take a flight to Brazil and beat the truth out of you." said Rose annoying.

"I will buy you a ticket." replied Will. "But right now, we have work to do."

In Dreaxxuron, Mig had brought the Rangers to the Imperios. When they came to, the Rangers were then brought to Flurious.

"You have dared to invade the realm of Flurious." said Flurious.

"No, we are just lost." answered Tyzonn as he and Mack were tied by Benglo. "You just get us an airport and we'll be out of here."

"Moltor kills them for you, yes?" asked Moltor.

"Not yet, Moltor." said Flurious. "The pleasure is in the anticipation. Where are your manners, Benglo. Release our guests."

"Lord Flurious fears nothing." said Benglo in compliance to Flurious's command.

Flurious then used his telekinesis to lift Mack. "They were three of you." He said. "Where is the girl?"

"Don't... know." replied Mack. As soon as finished talking, Flurious threw Mack to the ground.

"Gaze upon the Death Warriors." said Flurious, pointing at his troops. "When the time comes for you to die, they will be your executioners.

"Lord Flurious, why postpone the inevitable?" asked Kamdor, eager to kill the Rangers.

"Am I not Flurious the Compassive?" said Flurious in a tone of pride.

"Yes, of course."

"The more time they have to come and play the end of life, the more meaning I give their death. Is that not an act of compassion?"

"Compassion, yes. Lord Flurious the Compassive." said Benglo as he and the other Death Warriors came to take Mack and Tyzonn elsewhere.

"Take them to the dungeons, where their anguish cries will not disturb the tranquility of Dreaxxuron."

"As Lord Flurious commands."


	5. New Heroes

In the last chapter, Mack and Tyzonn are captured by Flurious's legions. Meanwhile, Ronny is left alone.

Kamdor and Benglo were standing in front of a large pit with several spikes, which generated energy beams. They had sent the Rangers to that pit on Flurious's orders.

"Why won't Lord Flurious let us kill them now?" asked Kamdor.

"Because you want to." replied Benglo.

"So if I pretend that I wish them to live?" asked Kamdor with rhetoric in his voice.

"Only Flurious knows." answered Benglo.

"Hey, creep squad!" shouted Mack from the bottom of the pit. "This is your last warning! Let us out!" While he shouted, Tyzonn was climbing the pit's walls to reach the surface.

"Heh, I see your point." said Benglo. "If they were dead, they would be quiet." As he finished talking, Tyzonn fell back to the bottom of the pit.

"Hmmm, so much for studying my history mid-term." said Mack.

"I'll help you." replied Tyzonn desperatedly. "Name two beta testers who mysterious dissapeared and were never heard from again."

"Man, your optimism is really encouraging." said Mack as he helped Tyzonn to stand back up.

In the Imperios, Miratrix had asked for a lone conference with Flurious. "Lord Flurious, your chief alchemist Vaxaderus of the Teaderos dimension." As she finished speaking, a small creature appeared from behind her. It was a brain connected to a small hovercraft with tentacles.

"You have news." answered Flurious. "Or else you wouldn't dare to waste my time with this intrusion."

"Yes, my lord." said Vaxaderus in a robotic voice. "It's the jewels. Since you have recently recovered, they seem to have awakened."

"Have you harnessed their powers?" asked Flurious.

"The ways of the jewels are still shrouded in mystery." replied Vaxaderus.

"So, you would allow my mortal enemy the Sentinel Knight to know what I do not?" asked Flurious in anger.

"No, my lord. I will try harder."

"I will see the power of the jewels for myself."

As Flurious, Vaxaderus and some troops left the room they were talking in, a girl in a yellow suit appeared from behind. It was Ronny.

Back on Earth, Dax, Rose and Will still tried to find the others.

"Talk to me, Rose." said Dax. "Find anything on the Internet about this Sentinel Knight character?"

"I've got a few hits, Dax, but it's all pretty weird." replied Rose. "How about you, Will?"

"I have something here." said Will before he was sucked into his computer. Suddenly, Will, Rose and Dax appeared in a tunnel of light. And in front of them was the Sentinel Knight.

"Welcome, beta testers, I am the Sentinel Knight." said the Sentinel Knight.

"Now that's why I call a powerful seach engine." answered Will.

"You're an hypnotist, right?" said Rose in denial. "And we're just imagining this, right?"

"No, you are in cyberspace." replied the Sentinel Knight. "Here, we are beings of pure energy."

"Oh, that." said Dax.

"Your friends are in grave danger." said the Sentinel Knight. "You must cross the portal of dimensions and save them.

"You have some explaining to do." replied Will angrily. "You cross this portal of yours!"

"I cannot." replied the Sentinel Knight as he pulled out a CD. "Until the jewels of the Corona Aurora are reunited, it is forbidden."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's a CD." said Rose.

"Only a CD? No. It is mankind's last hope." replied the Sentinel Knight as the CD transformed into a crown with three jewels. The jewels were in different colors, red, black and yellow. Then he pointed the crown to Will, enveloping him in a black light. "Will Aston, you were chosen to obtain the powers of enhanced sight and hearing as the Black Ranger." He then pointed the crown to Rose, enveloping her in a pink light. "And you, Rose Ortiz, will be able to be invisible as the Pink Ranger." He then pointed the crown to Dax, enveloping him in a blue light. "Dax Lo, you will be the most agile being on any planet. You will be the Blue Ranger." As the lights vanished, the teenagers were wearing Ranger costumes. "Through the Corona Aurora, you will see the world of Dreaxxuron."

In the Imperios's lab, Flurious and Vaxaderus watched the jewels of the Corona Aurora suspended in an energy field.

"Once I unlock the secrets of the jewels, I will use them to crush the Sentinel Knight and conquer the planet he holds so dear... Earth."

To be continued...


	6. Trap Door: Part 1

In the lab of the Imperios, Flurious and his minions watch as the blue and pink jewels of the Corona Aurora floated suspended in an energy field.

"Once I unlock the secrets of the jewels, I will use them to crush the Sentinel Knight and conquer that planet he holds so dear." said Flurious.

"First, Lord Flurious, perhaps we should study their powers more extensively." said Vaxaderus.

"Yes, Chief Alchemist. We shall study their powers." said Flurious in agreement. "You be the first. Touch it."

"But my lord..."

"Touch it!"

"As Lord Flurious commands." Vaxaderus touched the blue jewel, and suddenly, he was killed by an energy blast from the jewel.

"Learn how to control their powers, or you will suffer the same fate." said Flurious to another alchemist from the same species as Vaxaderus.

"Yes, Lord Flurious." said the alchemist.

"I sense a presence. Sentinel Knight." Flurious then stared at the pink jewel, which showed the image of the Sentinel Knight, who, along with Dax, Will and Rose, watched everything that happened from cyberspace. "I have captured your warriors, Sentinel Knight. And as you can see, I have the other two jewels of the Corona Aurora. Surrender the crown and the other jewels, or the Red and Mercury Rangers will die." Then, the image of Flurious that the crown showed dissapeared

"That's a first." said Will. "I've never played a game that threatened to kill my friends."

"Me neither." replied Rose. "But I've seen enough."

"Me too." said Will.

"Send us to Dreaxxuron." said Dax. "We've got work to do."

"In an instant." The Sentinel Knight said as he emitted an image from his eyes. The image was of a large fortress in the middle of the wasteland. "First, gaze upon Dreaxxuron's Tyrdax Unaed. A slave camp where Flurious's slaves are forced to build his weapons. An evil place, a horror that crushes the spirit and traps the soul in dark despair. But it is here where you will stage your attack on the Imperios and bring the jewels back to Earth." A portal then opened to the Tyrdax Unaed.

¨"Not so fast on the dial-up, Sentinel Knight." said Will. "We want our friends back, then we'll worry about your jewels."

"Do what I ask or Earth and your friends are doomed."

"When you put it that way, let's move." said Dax. The three Rangers crossed the portal and arrived to the slave camp. Upon arrival, many slaves gathered around them.

"Outerworlders have come." said a slave.

"Will they help to free us?" asked another slave.

"No, they are three." replied a third slave.

"They cannot defy Flurious." replied a fourth slave.

Suddenly, the Chillers, Flurious's primary infantrymen, came to the Rangers and the slaves quickly returned to their duties.

"The Sentinel Knight could have picked a better landing zone." stated Will.

"Hey, guys, we come in peace." said Dax nervously as he made the sign of peace with his hands. However, the Chillers aimed their ice guns towards the Rangers

"This is just a mistake." replied Rose. "But we'll be gone."

"Do not move until scanning is complete." said a Chiller. "Then Flurious will decide your fate."


	7. Trap Door: Part 2

In the last chapter, when Flurious threatens to kill Mack and Tyzonn, Will, Rose and Dax volunteer to cross through the portal into Dreaxxuron to save their friends. Landing in the slave camp of Tyrdan Unaed, they find several Chillers, Flurious's soldiers, who surround them.

"Do not move until scanning is complete." said a Chiller while aiming its gun to the Rangers. "Then Flurious will decide your fate."

"I see we make a break for it." said Dax to Will and Rose.

"Right, we are supposed to have superpowers." replied Rose.

"Yeah, but what if we use them wrong?" asked Will.

"Then, it's now or never." said Rose, turning completely invisible. The Chillers were confused, giving Rose time to subdue them.

"Drive Slammer!" shouted Will while pulling out a large hammer. Will used his new weapon to take down several Chillers. He then showed his friends his new weapon. "Wow, this Drive Slammer is awesome!"

"It's my turn." said Dax as he jumped across several meters, evading the Chillers's ice blasts. "Drive Vortex!" Dax then pulled out a propeller weapon, which blew away the Chillers. Will and the now-visible Rose ran through the path Dax had cleared for them. Suddenly, they were attacked by a Fighter Tank, a large assault vehicle.

Meanwhile, in the Pit of Despair, Mack and Tyzonn watched as the energy arcs above them suddenly lowered with each second that passed.

"Hey, Mack." said Tyzonn. "Look at that big bug-zapper up there."

"Yeah, it's starting to drop towards us." said Mack.

"Not if I can help it." answered Tyzonn as he grabbed a rock and threw it to the energy arcs. The rock was quickly destroyed when it touched the energy arcs. "That could have been us."

"We need a plan, and fast." replied Mack.


	8. Shadow Light: Part 1

In the last chapter, badly outnumbered, Will, Rose and Dax are forced to use their superpowers for the first time as they battle Chillers in Flurious's slave camp. Meanwhile, time is running out for Mack and Tyzonn, trapped in the Pit of Despair, as deadly energy arcs descend upon them.

--

In the Tyrnad Unaed, the Black, Pink and Blue Rangers continued fighting against Flurious's army. Will and Rose were cornered by a Fighter Tank, which aimed its cannon towards them. The Fighter Tank fired, but the two Rangers evaded the blast.

"You know how to drive?" asked Will.

"No, but I've seen a lot of movies where people drive great." replied Rose.

"Hmm, that'll have to do." said Will.

The Fighter Tank continued attacking them. Suddenly, Rose climbed it and found its door. Opening it, she quickly disposed of the pilot. She then took control of the Fighter Tank.

"Hmm, I wonder what this does?" asked Rose to herself as she found a button on the tank's helm. Pressing it, she suddenly fired the tank's cannon, blasting a hole through the camp's wall. "Cool! Now let's find the others."

Meanwhile, in the Pit of Despair, Tyzonn and Mack were about to be destroyed by the pit's energy arcs.

"So this is how we are going to die." said Tyzonn pessimistically.

"Come on, Tyzonn. You can't give up." replied Mack, not losing hope. He grabbed his handheld tracker and pressed some buttons. "Red and Mercury Rangers here. Call now. All lines are open."

"Be right there." replied Ronny's voice through the tracker.

Suddenly, the Yellow Ranger phased through the wall of the pit. "Guys... I'm... here. Don't worry." said Ronny tired. Suddenly, she fell to the ground but Mack grabbed her. Then, a yellow light enveloped her. When the light dissapeared, Ronny was no longer wearing her Ranger suit.

"Ronny, are you okay?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, but I think I lost my powers." replied Ronny.

"Well, you picked the wrong time to lose them, Ronny." answered Tyzonn. "Those energy webs are about to kill us."

"After going through those walls, I used up all my life points." said Ronny.

"Life points?" asked Tyzonn.

"Check your tracker." explained Ronny. "Mine's down to zero.

"Thirty-seven." said Tyzonn, checking his tracker.

"There is a tunnel, about four feet from where I came in. Use them or lose them, Tyzonn."

"Drive Detector!" said Tyzonn as he pulled out his weapon and began blasting through the wall.

"Hurry!" shouted Ronny as the energy arcs dropped towards them.

To be continued...


	9. Shadow Light: Part 2

In the last chapter, stranded in Dreaxxuron, Will and Rose elude capture by taking control of a Fighter Tank. Mack and Tyzonn face death in the Pit of Despair as deadly energy arcs move ever closer. Ronny suddenly appears - how can she save them without her Ranger powers?

---

In the Tyrnad Unaed, Dax jumped and hopped across the slave camp, trying to find Will and Rose, who had escaped in a Fighter Tank. While Rose piloted the tank, Will used his enhanced sight to watch if Dax had found them.

"How is Dax ever going to find us?" asked Will.

Suddenly, Dax jumped towards the tank and entered it. Then, he said "Did someone mention my name?"

"What took you so long?" asked Rose.

"Just in time, Dax." said Will. "We're being followed. They're gaining on us."

"Who is?" asked Rose.

"We're about to find out."

Meanwhile in the Pit of Despair, Mack, Ronny and Tyzonn were trying to escape before they were killed by the energy arcs.

"Hurry, we're running out of time." said Ronny. "That energy web is almost on us."

"I've got to blast through, no matter what it takes." said Tyzonn, still blasting the wall with his Drive Detector. "I've got to."

"Ronny, I have an idea." said Mack. "Maybe I can use my tracker to give you some of my life points."

"Really, you can do that?" asked Ronny.

"I don't know, but given the situation we're in right now, it's worth a try." replied Mack. He neared his tracker to Ronny's and a white light appeared between them. Suddenly, Ronny's tracker began shining yellow.

"Okay, what now?" asked Ronny.

"Now, run the tracker down to your arm and say 'Overdrive Accelerate!'" replied Mack.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" said Ronny. Then, she morphed into her Ranger mode.

"Okay, Ronny, how did you passed through the walls.

"Well, I found out I could use my super speed to vibrate my molecules and pass through anything."

"Can you do that with the energy arcs?"

"I can try."

"Okay." Mack then grabbed Ronny and tossed her to the energy arcs. She vibrated her molecules and suddenly phased through the wall. Tyzonn had began making a hole through the pit's wall. Mack and Tyzonn passed through it while Tyzonn used his Drive Detector to continue blasting through walls.

"We have to get out of here." said Tyzonn.

"If we don't, I wish I had told Ronny how I really feel about her." answered Mack.

"Yeah, take a number." said Tyzonn indifferently. Suddenly, the ground began shaking. "The ground is crumbling!"

"Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious." said Mack. Then, the two Rangers fell through the cliff.

Flurious and Miratrix were watching what had happened in Flurious's throne room."Our victims have arrived."

To be continued...


	10. Warzone

Mack and Tyzonn fell from the cliff and passed through a door, landing in a dark place. Suddenly, lights began turning on all over the place. It was an arena, and many people were watching the two Rangers. Suddenly, Flurious appeared from a flying platform.

"Citizens of Dreaxxuron." said Flurious. "Our hour of celebration is at hand. Welcome to Warzone!" The crowd began cheering upon Flurious. Suddenly, the door the Rangers had entered through closed. And the platform they were on began raising.

"I thought that tunnel was a little too easy." said Tyzonn.

"I don't think we're here as espectators." replied Mack.

"I give you too of Dreaxxuron's Death Warriors." said Flurious as another door opened. "Miratrix and Moltor!" Then, the fire creature and the human-like girl entered the arena.

"Looks like is tag-team wrestling what they have in mind." said Mack. Then, Miratrix and Moltor got on a platform, which also began floating through the air.

"To today's warriors I offer this traditional Dreaxxuron battle." said Flurious. "May your death be spectacular. Let the battle of Warzone begin!" As soon as Flurious finished talking, Miratrix blasted the Rangers with an energy beam. The Rangers were sent to the ground.

"They want a fight? They've got one." said Tyzonn.

"Okay, I'll go first. Drive Defender!" said Mack as he pulled out his weapon and blasted his opponents. "Yeah, score one for the Rangers."

"Moltor will crush you!" said Moltor as he stood back up and pulled out his staff.

"Okay, we're in trouble." replied Mack. Behind the Rangers, however, the Yellow Ranger phased through a wall and stared at the fight.

"This is Ronny." said Ronny activating her tracker. "We need help. We're about to lose Mack and Tyzonn!"


	11. Desperate Measures

In the last episode, in the terrible Fightzone arena, the outnumbered Tyzonn and Mack face Flurious's Death Warriors in a battle to the death!

Miratrix blasted an energy ball at Tyzonn. The Mercury Ranger barely managed to avoid it, falling to another platform. He said "Normally, I wouldn't hurt a lady, but this one definitely wants to hurt me."

Meanwhile, Mack and Moltor had engaged in hand-to-hand combat. "Alright, lava man, let's see what you can do after I do this." said Mack as he punched Moltor with all of his strength, launching him to a wall.

Moltor recovered and then attacked Mack. "You cannot defeat me, human." he said as he began strangling Mack.

Ronny watched the battle from afar and activated his tracker. "Will, Rose, Dax, can you hear me? We need help." she said. "Mack and Tyzonn are in problems."

"We copy, Ronny." replied Rose through the tracker. "But we are in trouble here. Under heavy fire."

In the fighter tank, the three Rangers where under attack by Flurious's forces.

"Why did the Sentinel Knight abandoned us?" said Dax. "Now, we'll never reach the jewels of the Crown."

"Calm down, Dax." said Will. "The Sentinel Knight gave us great powers, which we haven't even used yet. I have a plan, Dax, you can drive them away with your agility."

"Okay," replied the Blue Ranger as he got out of the tank and jumped across the field, hoping to attract the other tanks.

Meanwhile the Sentinel Knight watched the struggle from cyberspace, using the three jewels of the Crown to project an image of the battle.

"Okay, Will, what's your plan?" asked Rose.

"The Sentinel Knight empowered us, right?" said the Black Ranger. "It's time we prove worthy of his trust."

"They are more than worthy." said the Sentinel Knight. "But now, the fate of the entire multiverse in the balance. In one time, it was a place of peace and wonder. But Flurious's conquest of the six dimensions as he brought an end to that tranquile era. Now, he prepares to open the seven portal and conquer Earth, enslaving mankind forever. If he gets captures these jewels, unless my plan succeeds, there will be no stopping him. Now, let the endgame begin."

The battle continued, and Dax tried to distract the tanks. He attacked one of them, but the pilot ignored it and blasted the tank the Black and Pink Rangers were in.

"Nooooo!" shouted Dax in fear that his friends were killed.

In the Fightzone, Miratrix continued to attack Tyzonn. "Your power is meaningless compared to mine!" Suddenly, Ronny appeared and tried to punch Miratrix but her fist phased right through her. "You are completely useless, human."

Flurious and Benglo watched the battle. "Lord Flurious, allow me to finish them."

"Stay your hands, Benglo. Through this seemingly insignificant battle, my victory shall rise. Sentinel Knight, you have lost this battle. Show yourself or your warriors are doomed!"


	12. The Powers That Be

In the last chapter, in the plains of Dreaxxuron, Dax witnesses the destruction of the Fighter Tank which carries his friends Will and Rose. In the Fightzone arena Ronny watches helplessly as Mack and Tyzonn are being overwhelmed by Flurious' Death Warriors.

--

"My friends are dying, and there is nothing I can do to help them." said Ronny as she cried beneath her helmet.

"You cannot defeat Moltor, human!" said Moltor as he kept strangling Mack.

"I can't do anything!" said Ronny as she punched the ground in despair. Suddenly, she realized what she had done. "Wait, my fist. It's not phasing through. And I'm not sinking to the ground. I can control my density! I just need to figure out how to control it." This discovery renewed Ronny's hopes in helping her friends.

"Sentinel Knight, come to me now or your warriors are doomed!" said Flurious as he raised his hands to the air in apparent glory.

"What does Flurious want with the Sentinel Knight?" asked Tyzonn as Miratrix shot him with an energy blast.

"Fool, by sending you here, the Sentinel Knight has baited his own trap." said Miratrix as Tyzonn and Mack fell to the ground.

"Very well, Sentinel Knight." said Flurious. "Their end comes now." Flurious then prepared to blast the Rangers with an ice blast.

"I've got to save them." said Ronny as she ran to the Rangers and used her own body as a shield to protect them from the blast. However, the blast knocked her out and she felt to the ground and demorphed.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Mack in anger as he pulled out his Drive Defender and blasted Flurious, who countered with another ice blast. The two beams collided with each other, resulting in a power struggle.

Meanwhile, in the plains of Dreaxxuron, Dax saw as a War Crawler destroyed the Fighter Tank Will and Rose were in. Enraged, Dax pulled out his Drive Defender and destroyed the War Crawlers.

"Forgive me, my friends." said Dax as he fell to his knees. "I always had the power to save you, but I just didn't know how to use it. Until it was too late." However, Dax felt a hand touching his shoulder. It was Will and Rose.

"Not too late, my friend." said Will. "Rose and me escaped the tank and left it in auto pilot to trick the others." Suddenly, the Rangers' trackers went off.

"What's happening?" asked Rose checking her tracker.

"It's our trackers." replied Will, also checking his tracker. The device showed them an unconscious Ronny. "It's Ronny. She mortally wounded!"

In the Fightzone, Mack and Flurious continued their power struggle.

"You impress me, Red Ranger. But while your power fades, mine grows stronger." said Flurious. In that moment, Mack's tracker began shining red and Mack fell to the ground, demorphing. His power was depleted. "A tragedy for you that your beloved Sentinel Knight has proven himself to powerless to save you."

Suddenly, a lightning storm formed in the sky. "Stay your hands, Flurious." said a voice coming from the lightning storm. Then, a light came down from the strom clouds and took the form of the Sentinel Knight. "The Sentinel Knight is here."

To be continued...


	13. Endgame

In the last chapter, the Power Rangers face certain death in Flurious' arena, the Fightzone. Mack has lost his power and reverted to his normal form, and Ronny is mortally wounded.

---

The Sentinel Knight had arrived to help the defeated Power Rangers against the evil Flurious.

"Sentinel Knight, you decided to enter Dreaxxuron at last." said Flurious smiling. "Your corage exceeds your wisdom."

"Flurious, you shall have your battle." proclaimed the Sentinel Knight. "But first, allow me one final moment with my fallen warriors."

"Of course." replied Flurious. "Am I not Flurious the Compassive?"

The Sentinel Knight took advantage of this moment and talked to the Power Rangers. "If you are to survive, be prepared to do my command and follow without question." Then, he pulled out the Corona Aurora with the three jewels. He placed the crown on the wounded Ronny's head. A beam of light enveloped Ronny's body and as soon as she recovered, she instantaneously morphed into her Ranger form.

While the Sentinel Knight healed the Yellow Ranger, Flurious was then met by his second in command, Miratrix. "Master, this is your chance. Destroy him now, while his back is turned."

"Do not dare in telling me how to win my battles!" replied Flurious. "I am a conqueror, not a coward!"

The scorned Miratrix stepped away from her master and went to Moltor. "He cannot talk to me like that!"

"Flurious has offended your honor." said Moltor. "Tell Moltor what to do."

"Patience, faithful one." said Miratrix. "You shall have your chance."

As Ronny recovered, the Sentinel Knight talked to her. "Ronny, you must conserve your strength. You were very near-death." As he finished talking, the Sentinel Knight gave Ronny the crown.

"The Corona Aurora? Why me?" asked Ronny.

"Only you can keep it safe from Flurious' grasp." replied the Sentinel Knight. "Go now. My faith is preordained."

However, as soon as the Sentinel Knight finished talking, Flurious saw his true intentions. He had given them the Corona Aurora. "It was a trick! Stop them!" He blasted the Power Rangers with an ice beam, but the Sentinel Knight used an energy shield to protect them, deflecting the blast. The ice beam then blasted through a wall, allowing the Rangers to escape. They were pursued by Chillers and Crazar.

"Ronny, watch out!" shouted Mack as Crazar went to attack Ronny. However, Ronny used her super-speed to avoid her.

Meanwhile, the Sentinel Knight and Flurious blasted each other with energy beams. The Sentinel Knight hit Flurious in the stomach, while Flurious blasted the Sentinel Knight in the leg. But while they were in battle, Miratrix put her plan into action.

"Moltor, this is the chance I have been looking for." said Miratrix to her collaborator.

"Miratrix, you dare challenge your master now?" asked Moltor.

"I dare." replied Miratrix with a smile. Suddenly, an energy blast fired from her hands and hit Flurious in the face. Stunned, Flurious lost concentration in the battle. The Sentinel Knight took this one chance of advantage and blasted Flurious to the ground.

"This is the end, Flurious." said the Sentinel Knight to the defeated Flurious. "Surrender your two jewels." But suddenly, a sword stabbed the Sentinel Knight in the chest. It was Benglo who had come to defend his master.

"No one defeats Lord Flurious and lives." said Benglo.

To be continued...


	14. The Fall of the Sentinel Knight

In the last chapter, the Sentinel Knight faces off with Flurious in the Fightzone arena, giving Ronny, Tyzonn and Mack an opportunity to escape with the Corona Aurora and its jewels. Miratrix's treacheary against her master Flurious has turned the battle in the Sentinel Knight's favor.

---

"No one defeats Lord Flurious and lives." said Benglo as he stabbed the Sentinel Knight in the back with his sword. He had acted to save his master's life. But Flurious did not took this as a sign of gratitude, and blasted Benglo across the arena. "Mighty Lord, I only wished to help you."

"Benglo, you have only stolen from me the one victory I have craved for an eternity." said Flurious in anger.

"But My Lord Flurious, I only..."

"If the Sentinel Knight dies, so shall you!" said Flurious. "I have need of the Sentinel Knight, that is why I lured him here. Go, you three. Seize the crown and the jewels from those pathetic Power Rangers."

"By your command, Lord Flurious." said Miratrix.

As the three left, Flurious was left alone with the Sentinel Knight, who had fallen unconscious. "I am the destroyer and you are the healer, Sentinel Knight." Suddenly, a beam of light healed the Sentinel Knight's wound. "May my skills be enough to sustain you."

Meanwhile, near a darkened alley, the three Rangers had escaped from Flurious' forces. Ronny was exploring the area to see if there was any enemy nearby. After a while, she realized they were alone. "All clear." she whispered to her friends, who were hiding behind a rock.

"Lucky we lost the Death Warriors." said Mack. "My tracker doesn't have enough power to change me into my Ranger form."

"Look, my life bar is dropping fast too." replied Ronny as she checked her tracker. "Flurious can't touch the crown while I'm on my Ranger form. But if I change back to my normal self, he'll be able to seize it."

"And if Flurious gets the crown, we can kiss the Earth goodbye." said Mack.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the city, Dax was destroying some Chillers with his agility and his Drive Vortex. "Yes! I'm more agile than before."

"I've got to get away." said Rose as she evaded the blasts of a Chiller.

"Don't move, Rose." said Will as he blasted the Chiller with his Drive Defender, destroying it. Suddenly, another Chiller appeared from behind Will. "Now, Rose."

The Pink Ranger then used her Drive Geyser to destroy the Chiller. "It's incredible. My weapons can destroy these things in a second. But it drains my life bar fast."

"Hey, guys. We reached the city. What next?" asked Dax.

"I detect awesome power. The five jewels of the crown are near." said Will as he checked his tracker. "But Ronny and the others are in great danger."

Tyzonn was being attacked by Kamdor. The armored being used his sword to attack Tyzonn, but he blocked it with his Drive Detector.

"Your powers are useless against Kamdor's sword."

"The girl is the one who matters." said Miratrix pointing at Ronny. "She has the crown." She blasted Ronny with an energy beam, but Ronny evaded it.

"You won't get past Moltor." said Moltor trying to attack Ronny.

"Don't be so sure." said Ronny as he evaded Moltor. However, her tracker began glowing with a red light. This could not be a good thing. Her life bar was completely depleted. "Oh no." Ronny then slammed into a wall and changed back to her normal self. "My tracker flatline. I failed. It can't get worse." Suddenly, an enemy came to her. "I was wrong."

Mig appeared to attack Ronny. She was at his mercy.

To be continued...


	15. Battle with Mig

In the last episode, Kamdor leads Miratrix and Crazar in an assault on the escaped Power Rangers. Ronny's tracker flatlines, turning her back into her normal self - putting the Corona Aurora and its jewels in the Death Warriors' grasp.

---

In a prison cell in the Imperios, the Sentinel Knight was unconscious and chained to a wall. Suddenly, two creatures began analyzing his vital signals. And one of them finally said to the other "Summon Lord Flurious. The Sentinel Knight lives."

Meanwhile, the Death Warriors had captured the Power Rangers. Benglo had tied Mack and Tyzonn with an energy whip, and Mig had Ronny cornered. She was the one who held the crown and the jewels. However, in her normal form, this left her vulnerable to her enemies.

"Give me the crown." said Mig.

"I can't." replied Ronny.

"You have no choice." said Mig.

"We have won." said Miratrix as he blasted the captured Mack and Tyzonn with an electric beam.

"Give it to me now." insisted Mig.

"I cannot." answered Ronny.

Despite of being captured, Mack was still confident that they could escape. He said. "Mig, if you hurt her, I swear I'll..."

"You, Red Ranger, are in no position to swear anything." said Miratrix.

"Mig is too slow." said Moltor. "Let me do it."

"Back off!" shouted Mig. "If she is going to meet her fate, it will be Mig's doing." But suddenly, Rose came in and blasted Mig with her Drive Geyser.

"Rose?" asked Ronny in disbelief.

"Run, Ronny!" said Rose punching Mig in the face. "I'll hold him off."

Benglo was watching the fight between Rose and Mig that he did not see Mack grabbing Tyzonn's tracker. Mack transferred some of Tyzonn's life points to himself and morphed.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" said Mack as he morphed. He broke free of the energy whip and blasted some of the Death Warriors with his Drive Defender.

"You hurt Miratrix." said Moltor. "Now you will face Moltor." He then hurled himself to Mack, but he evaded Moltor.

"Hey, that's my tracker!" said Tyzonn.

"Ronny, use his life force. Morph back into your Ranger form." said Mack as he threw Tyzonn's tracker to Ronny. She transferred Tyzonn's life points to herself and morphed into the Ranger form. However, Ronny dropped Tyzonn's tracker. She tried to recover, but it was blasted by a stray shot from Rose's Drive Defender.

"Oh, no." said Tyzonn as he demorphed.

Meanwhile, Flurious began interrogating the Sentinel Knight about the crown's whereabouts. "Only you know where the crown and its jewels are. Tell me."

"So that you can conquer Earth? Never." said the Sentinel Knight.

"Perhaps this will change your mind." said Flurious as he nodded to his servants, who forced a slave to touch the blue gem of the crown.

"No. Please. Noooo!" screamed the slave as the gem disintegrated him.

"Tell me where the other jewels are, or you are next." said Flurious. I'll give you one day to consider."

Flurious then left the cell.

Meanwhile, Rose had been defeated by Moltor. She had lost all of her life points that she demorphed.

"This is bad." said Rose as she ran away from Moltor as fast as she could.

In the Imperios, Dax and Will were climbing in one of its walls to enter the castle. They managed to reach one of the rooms.

"Great plan, Will." said Dax. "While they keep the Death Warriors busy, we sneak in and grab the jewels."

"Wait. I sense danger." replied Will.

"Sorry, Will. Waiting is not my style." said Dax. "I'll get the jewels and the Sentinel Knight before you can blink." He then jumped towards the room and made a run for the jewels.

To be continued...


	16. Alchemy

In the last episode, Flurious has given the Sentinel Knight a choice: tell him where the Corona Aurora and its jewels are, or die! Meanwhile, Rose fights Mig to rescue Tyzonn, Mack and Ronny from the Death Warriors! And in the Imperios, Will and Dax try to steal Flurious' jewels, unaware that one touch means instant death!

Somewhere, in Dreaxxuron, Mack, Ronny, Rose and Tyzonn were running to avoid contact with the Death Warriors.

"Hurry, keep running!" said Mack. "The Death Warriors musn't get the crown." Suddenly, they went into a dead end, cornered by a wall.

"A wall! What do we do now?" asked Rose.

"Heh, what comes naturally." replied Mack as he helped Rose climb the wall. Ronny used her speed to scale up the wall. However, Tyzonn did not want help.

"I don't need your help, Mack." said Tyzonn, still angry for having his tracker destroyed.

"Suits me fine." answered Mack, also angry with Tyzonn.

Tyzonn climbed up the wall by himself, followed by Mack. Just as the Death Warriors arrived at the dead end, the Rangers were gone.

"We lost them." said Moltor.

"Keep searching." said Benglo. "You know Flurious' wrath."

"Some of the enemy is still at the Imperios." said Crazar.

"Benglo, you and Mig keep searching." ordered Miratrix. "Moltor, Kamdor, come with me. No one must escape the Imperios alive."

Meanwhile, at the Imperios, Will and Dax had entered a secret room to obtain the jewels.

"Great plan, Will." said Dax. "While they keep the Death Warriors busy, we sneak in and grab the jewels. I'll get the crown before you can blink."

"Wait, Dax. Don't touch the jewels." Will replied. "If you touch one of these jewels, you will die instantaneously."

However, the two were attacked by two of Flurious' servants. One was a humanoid reptile, while the other was a floating brain.

"They haven't escaped yet." said the reptile.

"Flurious has given me the power of alchemy." said the brain, opening a box that revealed a creature made of smoke. "Go, my smoke creature. Not even agility can stop you." Suddenly, the smoke creature transformed into a bubble that captured Dax. "Now, for the second victim." Another smoke creature appeared and transformed into a bat that quickly blasted Will with an electrical discharge.

"Take this." said Will as he blasted the bat with his Drive Defender. Then, the bat collided with the bubble, freeing Dax. The two creatures fought each other.

"We'll let them fight each other, while we escape." said Will.

"Never!" said the reptile as he summoned two tentacles that appeared from the wall. "These tentacles will prevent you from escaping." The tentacles then captured Will and Dax.

Elsewhere, in an abandoned wine cellar, the Rangers had hidden to escape the Death Warriors.

"If only I could morph, but my tracker is out of power." said Rose.

"I'm almost out too." answered Ronny. "At least, this is a good hiding place. Great idea, Mack."

"We would not be in this mess if my tracker wasn't broken, because of you." said Tyzonn.

"Back off!" replied Mack. "I have all I can take of you."

"Well, here's a little more." said Tyzonn as he punched Mack. The Red Ranger hit his head against a crate, and fell to the ground.

"He's knocked out." said Ronny, in shock of Tyzonn's doing. Suddenly, Tyzonn walked away.

"Tyzonn, don't go. The Death Warriors." said Rose, trying to stop Tyzonn.

"He'll be back. Just let him cool off." replied Ronny.

"He is still out."

"Yes, but look at this! His tracker is recharging."

"It's like that video game we were beta testing. Our powers recharge when we're asleep."

"Then, maybe we still have a chance."

Will and Dax were still in trouble.

"If I could reach the jewels with my zip-line." said Will as he grabbed his OO Zip Shooter.

"Don't, it may be rigged." said Dax. But, Will did not listened to him.

The zipline reached a jewel, which suddenly released a powerful blast.

To be continued...


	17. Ambush

In the last episode, with the Death Warriors in hot pursuit, Mack, Rose, Ronny and Tyzonn hide in a wine cellar. Meanwhile, Will and Dax attempt to capture Flurious' jewels. But when Will shoots the jewels with his Drive Defender, it unleashes a massive explosion...

Inside Flurious' Imperios.

Will had shot Flurious' crown jewels to free himself and Dax from some alien tentacles that had trapped them. The shot hit the jewels, which unleashed a massive explosion that destroyed the tentacles.

"Okay, we're free." said Will. "Let's get outta here."

"You will not escape." replied Miratrix. "Death Warriors, attack!" Miratrix then unleashed a laser blast at the Rangers.

Meanwhile, back in the cellar, the unconscious Mack had demorphed, but his tracker was recharging. Ronny and Rose had placed a note near Mack's head to tell him where they were in case he woke up while they were away. The note said: "Rose and I have gone to look for food - We'll be back soon - Ronny."

In the city, Ronny and Rose were looking for a place where they could get food.

"I hate leaving Mack behind while we look for food." said Ronny. "But without food, we can't recharge our powers."

Rose had spotted one of Flurious' soldiers taking food from a stand without paying. "He got food without money. I have an idea." said the Pink Ranger. "Give me a power boost." Ronny bonded her tracker to Rose's and transferred her last life points. "Overdrive Accelerate."

The morphed Rose went after the soldier while Ronny was left behind. However, giving her life points to Ronny had left her without stamina. She was fighting the need for sleep. "So tired." said Ronny. "But I musn't fall asleep, or I'll return to my normal self." However, Ronny quickly fell asleep and she demorphed. And the worse part is that she had taken the Corona Aurora and the jewels for safekeeping. Suddenly, Mig appeared.

Mig had the perfect opportunity to take the crown and destroy Ronny. But fate, or at least luck, would have it, Mig had changed his mind. "Mig does not steal from brave girls." said Mig. "Mig only fights warriors." He then returned to Benglo.

"Any luck locating the Sentinel Knight's warriors?" asked Benglo.

"I saw no warriors." replied Mig.

Inside Flurious' Imperios, Will and Dax were fighting against Miratrix, Moltor and Kamdor. Dax easily evaded Miratrix's blasts, while Will engaged Kamdor in a swordfight.

"Come on, Will." said Dax. "We can't get the jewels. Let's get outta here."

"I have an idea." replied Will. "Dax, the chains."

Dax grabbed some chains hanged in a wall, and used them to capture the Death Warriors. Then, Will used his Drive Defender to slice the ground and make a hole. The Death Warriors fell down the hole.

"That will hold them." said Will. "Now, let's find the others."

In the wine cellar, Ronny and Rose had returned with the food. They were hoping to find Mack and give him some of the food they got.

"Mack, we're back with the food." said Ronny. However, she did not saw Mack. What she was a group of warriors. "What's that?"

"Who are they?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look good."

To be continued...


	18. Benglo's Attack

In the last episode, Kamdor leads Miratrix and Crazar in an assault on the escaped Power Rangers. Ronny's tracker flatlines, demorphing her - putting the Corona Aurora within the Death Warriors' grasp.

Somewhere, on Dreaxxuron, Tyzonn walked across the streets, thinking on everything that happened.

"Maybe I shouldn't have punched out Mack, but he had it coming." said Tyzonn to himself. Suddenly, Moltor appeared from behind and grabbed him.

"The other ones escaped but this one's mine." said Moltor as he held Tyzonn in place.

"Release him, Moltor." said Miratrix, and Moltor did as she asked. "Tyzonn, I see how you feel about the Yellow Ranger, now let's see how you feel about a real woman." She raised her glowing hand and touched Tyzonn. Suddenly, Miratrix then kissed him, and Tyzonn felt as some kind of energy coursed through his body. Miratrix had applied mind control on him. "From this day on, your will is mine and you shall do only what Miratrix commands. Now, take us to your friends."

Tyzonn complied and walked away.

Meanwhile, back at the cellar, Ronny and Rose had returned with bags full of food so that they could recharge their powers.

"Mack, we're back with the food." said Ronny. But then, a group of warriors appeared in front of them. "What's that?"

"Who are they?" asked Rose.

"They don't look like the welcoming commitee."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

The two girls morphed into their Ranger forms and Ronny suddenly asked. "Wait a minute. Where is Mack? What have you done to him?"

"He's the least of your problems." said the enemy leader. "Capture them!" The warriors attacked the girls.

"Maybe we were too inquisitive." said Ronny as she evaded the enemies with her speed. "Alright, Rose. They're all yours."

"It's time for the Drive Geyser." said Rose as she pulled out her Drive Geyser and blasted the enemies with a high-pressure water current.

Ronny and Rose held their own against the strange warriors, who somehow looked like Benglo and Mig. Suddenly, Ronny used a lasso to entrap the others. "Way to go, Power Rangers!" She then high-fived Rose.

However, an energy sword suddenly cut down the lasso that captured the enemies. It was Benglo. "Don't rejoice so soon."

"He's the greatest of Flurious' warriors." said Reasdox, the youngest of the enemy group.

"No, Reasdox. Benglo is a traitor." said the enemy leader. "He allowed Fluriours to enslave our people so that his life would be spared."

"I made the same choice anyone would have made." said Benglo. "I joined the winning side. Take them!" The cyborg felines then neared Ronny and Rose. However, Mack had awakened and his tracker had fully recharged.

"Alright, now, I'm ready to fight." said Mack, morphing into his Ranger form. He pulled out his Drive Defender and defeated the cyborg felines.

"Mack, are you alright?" asked Ronny as she came to Mack to make sure he was okay, The Red Ranger hugged her. That was the answer she needed.

In the Imperios, Flurious was finally tired of the Sentinel Knight hiding the location of the Corona Aurora's jewels. "Tell me where they jewels of the Corona Aurora are, Sentinel Knight." said Flurious.

"I will never tell you, Flurious." replied the Sentinel Knight.

"Then, I will take the location from you." claimed Flurious. "Bring in the Brain Scanner!" Suddenly, a strange robotic probe appeared over the Sentinel Knight's head.

"Flurious, no." said the Sentinel Knight. "Not even you could... argghhh!"

The Sentinel Knight's shouts of pain were heard across the Imperios.

To be continued...


	19. Searching

In the last episode, a group of feline cyborgs, led by Benglo, threaten to overwhelm Ronny, Rose and Mack. Meanwhile, in the Imperios, Flurious uses an evil memory-probing device - the Brain Scanner - to extract the Sentinel Knight's knowledge of the Corona Aurora.

Dax and Will had gathered in an abandoned alley on Dreaxxuron to find their friends.

"Dax, any luck locating our friends?" asked Will.

"Nothing." said Dax.

"Then let me find them my way." replied Will as he used his enhanced senses. "Strange, I can't find them. Wait, I see them now. They are fighting the Death Warriors and they are badly outnumbered. They need help."

"Then, let's help them." said Dax as he grabbed Will and jumped away to find their friends.

Meanwhile, Mack, Ronny and Rose were fighting the Death Warriors. Miratrix had used her mind control powers to make Tyzonn find them.

"Well done, Tyzonn." said Miratrix. "You led us right to your friends."

"Why is Tyzonn with the Death Warriors?" asked Rose.

"I smell a rat." replied Mack. "Ronny, you stay and protect the Corona Aurora. We'll take care of this." Ronny complied, while Mack and Rose went to fight the Death Warriors.

"Let the batttle begin." said Moltor, blasting Mack with a fire beam. "You cannot defeat Moltor."

"Don't bet on it, jerk." said Rose, blasting Moltor away from Mack with her Drive Geyser. "The Power Rangers protect their own."

"As do the Death Warriors." said Crazar as she attacked Rose.

"I can't fight anymore." said Mack. The attack from Moltor had left him to weakened to keep fighting. And he did not saw Benglo coming to him from behind.

"Any last words?" asked Benglo, preparing to attack Mack with his energy sword. However, Dax quickly punched him in the face.

"How about that?" said Dax to the cornered Benglo. "One Death Warriors down."

"Fool! You cannot defeat Benglo." said Benglo as he recovered and slashed Dax with his sword.

"End of the line, human." said Crazar, preparing to finish Rose off. "Here is where you die."

"I don't think so." said Will, hitting Crazar with his Drive Slammer.

"The Yellow Ranger is still inside." said Miratrix. "Kamdor, you know what to do."

"Yes, I will not fail." said Kamdor.

"Huhh? What's going on?" said Tyzonn as he came back to his senses.

"My hypnosis is fading. No matter you served your purpose." said Miratrix grabbing Tyzonn by his shirt. "Yellow Ranger, give me the crown or the Mercury Ranger dies!"

"Tyzonn, no!" said Ronny. "Don't hurt him!" But then, Kamdor appeared right in front of her. "Kamdor!"

"You will not escape us, again." said Kamdor as he used his bag of lost souls on her.

"No, no. Get away. Please." said Ronny as the souls left her unconscious, draining her body of all color.

"Good work, Kamdor." said Miratrix as she grabbed the Corona Aurora. "At last the crown is ours. The key to the portal to Earth."

The Death Warriors took the captured Rangers to the Imperios, where Miratrix gave Flurious the crown.

"I have won." said Flurious. "The prize I have ever sought is mine."

"Shall I dispose of the Sentinel Knight's lackeys now?" asked Benglo, holding the Rangers in an energy rope.

"No, Benglo." said Flurious. "I have special plans for them. A fate worse than death itself." Then, the crown blasted the Rangers with a white beam.

"No, it can't. It musn't end like this." said Will as the Rangers were hit by the beam.


	20. Back in the Game

In the last chapter, the reunited Power Rangers prove to be no match for the Death Warriors, who defeat the Power Rangers in hand-to-hand combat. Later, in the Imperios, Miratrix presents the prize of victory to Flurious: the Corona Aurora and its jewels. Before uniting the crown and its jewels, Flurious jettisons our heroes into cyberspace.

The Power Rangers fell down a tunnel of light. They had lost the battle and Flurious had unleashed his final attack on them.

"Oh no. Flurious send us back into cyberspace." said Will.

"We didn't get the Corona Aurora." replied Rose. Suddenly, the morphed Rangers were enveloped in a light.

"And we're changing back into our normal selves." said Mack as the Rangers fully demorphed. Suddenly, all the Rangers were returned to their familiar places.

"I'm home again." said Ronny as she checked her surroundings. The Rangers connected to the internet to see what happened.

"It's like I never left." said Rose.

"According to my computer clock, I was away only for thirty seconds." said Dax.

"Game over." replied Will. "We failed the Sentinel Knight."

"Flurious wins." said Tyzonn.

"They have the power to conquer the world." said Mack.

In Dreaxxuron, Flurious obtained the Corona Aurora and fully united it with its jewels. He then walked to the Sentinel Knight and said "My victory is doubly sweet because you, Sentinel Knight, are forced to watch my greatest triumph, the invasion of Earth has begun. Let the portal to Earth open!"

He then held the Corona Aurora in the sky and a beam of light rose from it. A massive portal opened in the sky, and Flurious' ships went through it. "Go, my forces. Spread death and destruction upon the helpless humans."

The warships invaded Earth, destroying several monuments across many cities in Earth to show their power.

"Flurious has won." said Will.

"We're doomed." replied Rose.

"Unless the Sentinel Knight can pull a rabbit out of his hat." answered Dax.

"There's no way." said Ronny. "He's Flurious' prisoner."

In Dreaxxuron, Flurious and the Sentinel Knight saw from the portal as the Earth was invaded.

"Behold, Sentinel Knight, the Earth is mine." said Flurious.

"Not yet." said the Sentinel Knight. "My Power Rangers still live."

"They are back on Earth, powerless and helpless."

"No, Flurious. Those who battle evil are never helpless." The Sentinel Knight then fired a beam from his fingers to the Corona Aurora, sending his power through cyberspace. Suddenly, all of the Rangers' computers showed a message, "Link trackers. Sentinel Knight."

"A message from the Sentinel Knight?" claimed Will. "He found a way to contact us. Heads up, Rangers. He wants us to link our trackers." Will placed his tracker on a link to his computer. "My life points are coming back." Then, Will morphed into his Ranger form. "The Sentinel Knight has done it. The Black Ranger is back online."

Dax also recovered his powers. "If we all get our powers here, then we still have a chance."

"It's working." said Rose. "I'm transforming too. How about you, Ronny?"

Ronny had also recovered her powers. "I hear you, Rose. I'm the Yellow Ranger once more!"

"This means the Sentinel Knight found a way to send our powers through cyberspace." said Mack as he morphed into his Ranger form. "The Red Ranger is back!"

"That's great for you guys, but my tracker is stil broken." said Tyzonn. But then, a beam from his computer repaired his tracker. "Wait, what's this? The Sentinel Knight's beam. It's fixing my tracker." He then linked his tracker and morphed into his Ranger form. "Make way for the Mercury Ranger."

"The Power Rangers are back in the game." replied Will. "The Sentinel Knight didn't fail us."

To be continued...


	21. Heroes Once More

In the last chapter, Flurious uses the reunited Corona Aurora to open the portal to Earth. His awesome army of airships, tanks and soldiers passes through the portal and attacks monuments all over Earth. But the Sentinel Knight, using what is left of his power, helps the Power Rangers link their trackers through cyberspace... and become superheroes on Earth.

In Tokyo, Japan, Dax destroyed several airships with his Drive Defender. "Okay, these guys are weak. But they outnumber me." said Dax, avoiding a laser blast.

In London, England, Rose defeated several Chillers using her Drive Geyser. "Alright, this is too easy." said the Pink Ranger.

In Madrid, Spain, a group of Chillers passed through the streets of the city. "Everything under control. Human forces defeated."

But then, a volley of lasers destroyed the Chillers. It was Tyzonn, who said "That takes care of you!"

In New York City, several tanks passed through the city. "Earth belongs to us. Flurious won!" said one of the Chillers

"Not while one Power Ranger lives." said Mack, blasting the enemies with his Drive Defender.

In Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, a man and her daughter were being threatened by a group of Chillers. But they were saved by Will, who destroyed them with his Drive Defender.

In the Dreaxxuron Command Center, in San Francisco, Ronny had found a map that led to the portal between Earth and Dreaxxuron.

"She has the map." said one alchemist. "Stop her!"

"Try me." said Ronny, evading her enemies.

In Dreaxxuron, Flurious and the Sentinel Knight watched as Flurious' army conquered Earth.

"My legions have conquered Earth, Sentinel Knight." said Flurious. "I am supreme."

"Not yet, Flurious." replied the Sentinel Knight. "The game is not yet played out."

Will recieved a transmission from Ronny in his tracker. Through the tracker, she said. "Power Rangers, listen. I captured their plans. I learned that the actual portal is in Paris."

"Paris? How are we gonna get there?" asked Tyzonn.

"Leave that to me." said Ronny. She then used her speed to take everyone to Paris. They saw the portal leading Flurious' army. "We found the portal."

"We have to go back to Dreaxxuron." said Will.

"It's the only way to rescue the Sentinel Knight and save the Earth." replied Rose.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Tyzonn. "Let's go."

The Rangers broke through the enemy defenses and went through the portal. They have returned to Dreaxxuron. When they arrived, they saw Flurious with the captured Sentinel Knight.

"Just in time, Power Rangers, to witness the death of the Sentinel Knight." said Flurious. "As well as your own."

To be continued...


	22. The Final Battle

In the last chapter, the Power Rangers battle Flurious' forces but quickly realize that Earth is lost unless they defeat Flurious and the Death Warriors back on Dreaxxuron. The Power Rangers reunite in Paris and make the dangerous journey through the portal, rematerializing in the Imperios, where Flurious awaits...

Arriving in the Imperios, the Power Rangers were finally reunited to stop Flurious once and for all.

"Ah, welcome back, Power Rangers." said Flurious. "You arrived just in time to see the Sentinel Knight die, as well as your world."

"Not so fast." said Dax, grabbing the Corona Aurora to try to take it away from Flurious.

"You dare put your agility against my power?" asked Flurious while he threw Dax to the ground. "I shall grant you the mercy of a quick death."

"Not while I can help it." said Tyzonn as he blasted Flurious with his Drive Detector. Flurious fell to a wall and dropped the Corona Aurora.

"There, I freed the Sentinel Knight." said Will, as he freed the Sentinel Knight with his Drive Defender. "Now, Mack. Do your thing."

"Drive Defender!" Mack shouted, blasting some rocks over Flurious. This buried Flurious in rocks, and prevented him from taking the crown.

"I will crush the Pink Ranger like a bug." said Moltor as he attacked Rose.

"I don't think so." said Rose as she blasted Moltor with her Drive Geyser, weakening him.

"Moltor is in trouble." said Miratrix as she and Benglo looked as Rose attacked Moltor.

"Benglo will help." said Benglo as he threw his energy sword at Rose.

"Not this time, Benglo." said the Sentinel Knight as he stopped the sword with his magic. "We have a score to settle." He then threw the sword back at Benglo, destroying him. The explosion also threw Miratrix to a cliff. This made Moltor recover and save Miratrix.

"If Miratrix dies, nothing will save you from Moltor." said Moltor as he carried the defeated Miratrix away.

"It is time, my lost souls." said Kamdor as he prepared his bag of lost souls. "Seize the Sentinel Knight's warriors." Then, the lost souls trapped Dax. "The bag of lost souls awaits you."

"Not in this life, Kamdor." said Tyzonn as he took the bag away from Kamdor.

"Noooo! With the bag out of my grasp, I can no longer hold the lost souls at bay." said Kamdor. Then, Tyzonn put the bag on Kamdor's head and the lost souls destroyed him. The lost souls also freed Dax and returned the to the bag, which dissapeared. But then, Mig appeared behind Tyzonn.

"Tyzonn! Behind you." said Dax, but it was too late. Mig threw Tyzonn and Dax away.

"I will stop you" said Mack, shooting Mig with his Drive Defender. But the blasts did not hurt him.

"Nothing can stop Mig." said Mig.

"Not one man alone perhaps." said the Sentinel Knight as he and Will shoot laser beams at Mig. "But now you face our combined strength. We will banish you to a world where you can no longer hurt anyone." Then, the Sentinel Knight blasted Mig with a laser beam, making him dissapear.

"Sentinel Knight! Now you face the mighty Flurious!" said Flurious rising again. "And this time, there shall be no mercy."

"I have seen enough of your mercy." said the Sentinel Knight as he blasted Flurious with a laser beam. "It is time for your reign of darkness to end."

"Only my power beam can control the Corona Aurora." said Flurious, deflecting the Sentinel Knight's attack.

"You forget, Flurious, my power is equal to yours. But since you fight for conquest and I for freedom, victory can only be mine." Then, the Sentinel Knight took the crown and blasted Flurious with all of his power.

"My energy... is falling. I am defeated."

"Now, with the portal of space and time under my command, we shall undo all the evil you have caused." Then, the Sentinel Knight enveloped Flurious in a white light, destroying him once and for all.

"What's happening?" asked Mack as the white light also enveloped the Power Rangers. When the light dissapeared, the Power Rangers were now in the tunnel to Earth.

"With your aid, I was able to set the multiverse right again." said the Sentinel Knight. "It shall be as if Flurious never existed."

"What happens to us now?" asked Ronny.

"You will keep your powers, as my reward to you." said the Sentinel Knight as the Power Rangers returned home. "For the Earth, and all worlds, will always need champions like you."

The End


End file.
